The Blue Flash
by Pringer-Dood
Summary: Once again Sonoda Umi, also known as The Blue Flash. Head off to join the fight once more, this time as a hire mercenary for the soviet faction. Along the way she will meet a legendary figure to all mercs in the world, Big Boss.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Blue Flash**

In an alternative universe where Umi is a Mercenary and travels around the world from one conflict zone to another. She meets up with a legendary figure to mercenaries around the world and it's asked to join him in his mission.

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _I don't own Love live or Metal Gear Solid. Love live was created by Kimino Sakurako and MGS by Hideo Kojima. Viewer's discretion advised._**

 ** _The Fanfic has the following genres; Violence, use of Alcohol, Language, use of drugs and parody_**

 **Introduction**

The battlefield isn't for everyone, only a strong and mentally prepare individual are made for this type of environment. The world is a giant conflict zone for mercenaries and politicians. War after war is won or lost, there are riches and there are losses, but the problems we bring home with us after everything is over, PTSD.

Today's date is December 25, 1984; it marks the fifth year of the Soviet invasion in Afghanistan. Also known as the Soviet-Afghan Wars, between the Soviets and The Mujahideen (Afghanistan Rebel Faction). In the last five years blood has been shed in each faction, no one batted an eye to the conflict. Every day soldiers die and it's replace by another who may die in the same day or later in the year.

As of late, mercenaries have been implemented into military factions, whom need the man power to prosper in the fight? These mercenaries come from PF's (Private Faction or Forces). These private armies exchange their services for money from their "employers."

I, myself will be joining a military faction. I'm entering as a lieutenant to lead a whole platoon of soldiers, ready to fight for their country. I'm not with any PF; I'm my own boss and take whatever job I want. I will ensure their victory or my mane isn't Sonoda Umi.

...

 **Part 1: Enter the Blue Flash**

"Hey...have you heard?" says a soldier to another. "What?" the other soldier responds. "The captain has hired a mercenary to fight with us" said the first soldier. "What!?" says the other surprised. "Yeah…we are losing men every time we comeback from the battlefield, rumors has it that it's the legendary _Blue Flash_ ," He said. "What! The Blue flash!? No way!" said the other soldier surprise and intrigued. "Oh yeah, that person will…Oh shit it's the captain look alive!" said the first soldier in a firm voice.

The captain, a man respected by his troops and built looking strong as an ox. Every soldier saluted when he appears; alongside him is an Azure haired woman, who has battle scars on her face and an icy cold stare. Her built is amazing, despise her wearing a men uniform she still has a figure, but nobody dare whistle.

"Attention!" said the captain. Every soldier lined up to show respect to both the captain and the Azure hair girl. "Starting today this young woman will be lieutenant of this army division. Show respect to her as you show respect to me and others in your rank!" said the captain. Everyone is currently confused, not a single woman can register in the army, but she was able to. It didn't made sense to anyone, then one soldier decided to ask for permission to speak. "Sir! Is she the rumor mercenary we all have hear off, to fight for our cause, sir!?"

The captain just nodded his head in agreement, now their attention was on the Azure hair girl and wonder if she is the legendary _Blue Flash_. The girl stepped forward, clash feet together and salute everyone. "Name is Sonoda Umi and I look forward to working together with everyone. Let's make it back home to our families!" said Umi. The soldiers didn't have anything to say, everyone was just in shock to see that this young lady is the legendary _Blue Flash_.

The captain called on everyone's attention once more and said, "Who want to test her out? Who wants to get their ass kick?" Nobody raise their hand they just stood there dumbfounded staring at Umi. Then one of the soldiers raised his hand, it was the same soldier who ask the captain to speak. Everyone backed up and formed a ring around Umi and the soldier. Both stepped up, their fists ready to brawl and senses heighten. The Captain laid out the rules, first one to make their opponent lose balance or knocked out wins, with that the fight begins. Fist flew in every direction; it almost seems inhumane how fast the two were throwing punches. Dodge after dodge, then suddenly Umi connected, throwing her opponent to the floor, the match was over. Now the soldier understands why those who faced her, called her _Blue Flash._

...

Umi and the soldiers spent the afternoon training, each learning new types of Close Quarter Combats (CQC). Once night came, all of them headed back to their quarters, and new soldiers took the night shift around the outpost. Umi return to her special quarter, sit down in a chair and took out a picture of a ginger hair girl. She sat there and stare at it, suddenly someone knock at her door. She puts the picture down on the table, get up and walks towards the door. Who is it at this time of night? She wondered. She opens the door with caution to see the soldier who had spared with her in the beginning of the day.

"Hello," said the soldier in Avaric. "You don't mind if we speak a little?" Added the soldier. Umi just stood there surprise to see him; she thought that he would hate her by now. After getting his ass handed to him by a woman. "No, no. Come in," said Umi in Avaric. The soldier came in and gave Umi a bottle of vodka. She accepted the gesture and closed the door behind her.

Once inside, he notices a picture on the table and decides to ask her about the woman in it. Umi didn't say anything, just stood there in silence. The soldier realized it's a touchy feeling and decided not to pry, and then he decides to apologize to her. Umi just giggles and he doesn't know why, but at least he saw that she can be quite "Girlish". "It's fine. It isn't a touchy feeling mater, I just don't know how you'll react to when I'll tell you," said Umi in Avaric. He just stood there and said, "Try me!"

Umi let out another giggle, once she finish she began to explain, "The woman on the photo is my childhood friend," she said. He stood there and continues listening to her. "But years later she was no longer my friend anymore," she added. Curiosity got the best of him and decides to ask her, "What happen between you two? What happen to end such beautiful relationship?" Umi looks at him with kind eyes and says, "The two of us fell in love with each other. That is why we couldn't stay friends anymore. Each day we desire each other's warms, it was a painful feeling. Not only was that, but the feeling of losing your love to another individual or to one of your friend eating away at us."

He just stood there amazed at how open she was with him. Something you don't see that with a girl or a guy. "You probably think of me as an outcast, maybe cause of your religion," said Umi in Avaric with a worry look on her face. Before she has been open with people about her orientation and her love for her childhood friend, many have stopped talking to her or avoid her because of their beliefs. He could see it in her face that she was worry, and even dare to say afraid about his response. "I don't care," said the soldier in Avaric. Umi look up at him with a surprise face, "We are all human; we have our likes and dislikes. Our sense of right and wrong and our commitment to mistakes or rightness," he said with a smile in his face, not a facade but a real smile. Umi felt relieve to see someone may actually get to know her as person.

"By the way I haven't asked you your name?" she asks. The soldier replies with a smile on his face, "The name is Vladimir. Nice meeting you once more, Sonoda Umi, correct?" Umi extended her hand and said, "Right! Nice to meet you to, Vladimir" Both shake hands and laugh out the introduction between two new friends.

Umi remember that he gave her a bottle of vodka. She suddenly proposes to her new friend a drink. "Let's us celebrate! To our new friendship, Vladimir!" Said Umi with huge grin on her face. Vladimir didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to drink tonight. After all Vladimir and his platoon spend two days in a row drinking Spirytus, an alcoholic drink with a 192 alcoholic proof value. In other words 96% of the drink is made up of alcohol. He sees the bottle of Vodka, and then to Umi, he sees the young lass with a big grin on her face. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that if he refuse, she would insist on staying for a drink.

"Umi?" Said Vladimir. "Hmm?" Said Umi with a big grin on her face. He really didn't know what to say to her, she definitely is extremely happy to make a friend that finally understands her, but to drink a third day would be bad for him and his liver. Vladimir just stood there in silence, Umi responded to the silence with a puzzle face, wondering if he is going to answer her. Vladimir didn't want to turn her offer down, but he definitely would regret drinking for a third day. "Sure Umi...Let's drink tonight" Said Vladimir with doubt in his voice. And so the both of them begin to drink, each one of them enjoying their drinking time as friends, but Vladimir who has drinks for two days in a row became intoxicated after three shots of Vodka and past out on the floor.

Umi sees Vladimir's body drop to the floor, alongside the bottle fell on him and bath him in liquor and fortunately the bottle didn't break on him and injure him. Umi panic, as she saw her friend down. She didn't know what to do; she flips him on his back and opens his shirt so he can get some fresh air. Finally she opens the door to let air in, the room cools down due to the cool air of the Afghanistan desert. Vladimir seems a lot more stable and he no longer red, maybe due to the heat or the intoxication of the alcohol in his system. Umi decides to walk out, to catch the cool air of the night. Once outside she adverts her gaze to the sky, to see a magnificent view you don't see in countries in war or the city plague by bright lights. You can see the stars clearly and each one of them dancing in the sky, sparkling and showing us their beautiful performance.

"Beautiful," said Umi with an awe look in her isn't the first time she has seen the stars dancing in the night sky. Back in Otonokizaki Academy, Umi enjoyed going to the mountains, hiking and enjoying the fresh cool air the mountain bring. She has seen then many time, shine so bright in the night sky not only that but performed together to bring joy and happiness to those who are watching them. Currently in this night the stars are giving such a wonderful performance in such cool and quiet night. Umi remembers her adolescence with her friends and love, created a group to save their school, and at the end they shine so bright as the stars in the night sky. She knew that sky's the limit. She let a smile escape her heart; she averted her gaze away from the sky and walked towards the front of the fort with tears in her eyes.

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Calm of the storm

Umi, an adept mercenary known as The Blue Flash. Currently taking a job in Afghanistan, to be specific she is in the Afghanistan desert. She's currently walking towards the front of the fort, with tears in her eyes. Once outside one of the soldiers doing night patrol, notice her and sees tears in her eyes. The soldier approach her and ask her the following words, " Are you okay Ms. Sonada?" After hearing her name being call out, she turn towards him. He sees her face, and at that moments he was bewitched by her charms. Her beautiful pale skin shine under the moonlight, her plump red lips and her eyelashes gave her a delicate touch to her. He knew that she is prohibited for him, there may already be someone in her heart already. "I'm okay...thanks for asking," she said in low tone while holding her sobs in.

The soldier didn't believe that everything was okay, he wanted to push the subject further. His thinking if he should push the issue one more step without stepping on a landmine. "Okay Ms. Sonoda. If your really okay, I'll be leaving you, so I can go back to my post. If there is anything bother you or someone, talk to the captain. He'll make sure to speak up," said the soldier with a worry look on his face. Umi notice right away, she doesn't want to worry him, so she just give him a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it. Something got in my eye, that's all." The soldier turned around and walked away, but he is currently concern with her. Wondering if she really is okay, but he decide to not pry.

Once again Umi was alone, staring at the starry sky. Her head looking down to the ground, and tears falling from her porcelain skin. She walks away and head towards the back entrance of the outpost once again. Suddenly the alarm inside the outpost sound, Umi didn't know what the alarm meant. So she just rushed in and hope that it isn't an enemy attack. Once inside she sees some soldiers with mask, and in high alert. She decides to ask one of them, but she was stop by a assign soldier. "Miss Umi, if your going to stay out here. I suggest you put this mask on and grab an assault." Umi didn't question it, but just assumed that there is an enemy around and they might use sleep gas or toxic gas on them. And so Umi prepares herself for combat.

A few minutes have pass and the wind seems to be picking up. If her memory is correct deserts have constant sand storms and they can be use as great strategies to sneak into a heavily guarded complex as this one.

The wind once again picked up but this time as violent winds. The visibility was zero, you can't even see what's in front of you. Umi immediately held her assault rifle closer to her, and made sure she is not being sneaked from behind. Half an hour later the sandstorm began to die down, giving some soldier a little breathing space, as for Umi she decided to check on the back door of the outpost. She checked to see if there was any enemies there, but to her luck there wasn't or was there.

As soon as she turn around, she felt hand touch her and she immediately counter attacked the perpetrator. His body immediately was shot out into the wall, but he didn't hit it. He jumped off it, making sure there was not flaws in his recovery. Umi a bit impressed on the enemies fitness, but not enough to intimidate her. The man stand up and shows his face to her, and immediately recognize him. A man who killed THE BOSS, stopped a complete global nuclear chaos time and time again.

It was him, the one they call Big Boss, a legendary hero of war, patriot and a mercenary. But something was different his eyes showed no shine, just the instinct to kill everything that moves. That wasn't the only this Umi has notice, but the horn sticking out of his forehead almost re-assembling a devil horn.

And so two big legends will face each other, one an entity of hate. The other one an entity of hope. Who will win...

To be continue


	3. Beginning of the storm

Chapter 3

A man with one horn...

The infamous individual who was spoken about during the base's free time. How they have lost comrades to this individual and when he was sited there was always a balloon adoption of some sort. That infamous individual was nothing more than Big Boss, the legendary soldier who is feared and respected in all kinds of black ops operations. Those who have face him before, only told the following; "His CQC is unmatchable! Any attack you throw at him it will always be counter attacked, and his pupils know it to. It is feared throughout the whole world."

Umi steps back and grits her teeth immediately, once she recognize the individual invading without anyone knowing. She knows what to do, but the question is why isn't he attacking her. Normally when one is found by the enemy, one need to knock the enemy out cold or shut him up for good. She doesn't know why he isn't doing anything, but something's telling her to hear him before things began to get out of hand.

She lowers her guard, but not to a point of ease, and she immediately get to the point. "Why are you invading Soviet soil?" She said with unease. The man just stares at her with unease as well. "Answer before I call one of the guards... and I know you don't want that. I know you are not a Mujahideen, he would of blown himself up to ensure he doesn't get capture." Umi said with greater unease. Once again the man didn't answer back. The interaction between them began to become unstable and Umi knew this isn't going to end well for both parties.

The individual stood still, but this time he seem at ease. For some reason he lower his guard so much that even she began to feel at ease. The both of them just kept looking at each other, it felt like they were about to begin a Mexican showdown.

"You must be the "blue flash" no?" the man spoke. Umi couldn't believe what her ears heard just now, did he just call her blue flash. The man stared at her directly into her eyes, waiting for an answer from her. She wanted to bolted out of there at that instant, but if she did she knows that he'll immediately take her down. "Yes, you are right," said Umi in stern voice. The man just smile.

She doesn't know what to do, she feel extremely uncomfortable with this individual. She doesn't even know how to approach the current situation. The individual immediately notices that she is on guard and if he makes the wrong move it could end with one out cold or a shoot off. "Relax girl," said the man. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you or the base. I'm here just strictly on business," he added.

Immediately Umi's thoughts began to run, "Business? What the hell does he mean by that?" She just kept on thinking what did he meant by that, but she decided not to over think it. "I see that you are confused, based on what I said," answer the stranger. Umi immediately notices this, she knows that when she is in deep thought she tend to show her concern on the problem. So now she decides to play it cool and continue with the conversation, "Oh? Was I that obvious?" she said faking her own words.

The stranger stares at her once again, and the atmosphere began to create dagger. She knew the possibility of her answer was going to give this sort of environment. The stranger just let the sarcastic remark go and continue on talking. "I'm here for you "blue flash" or should I say Sonoda Umi," said the man with a grin on his face. In that instant her blood when cold, she want to understand how in the hell he got her name. There's no sort of documentations in this base, so how.

"You seem scare Miss Sonoda. So I'm going to repeat what I told you before. I'm here on business, and that business is you. I'm not here to kill you, but to recruit you," said the man in deadpan monotone. Once again, she starts to think that this guy is someone not to mess around with. "How did you get my name... there is no records of me in this base," said Umi trying to hide her scare demeanor. The stranger didn't answer her, he continue to stare at her making sure she didn't pull anything on him. Umi knew that if this continue there would not get anywhere, so she decided on getting the base on alert, but to do that in this situation she would need to fire of a shot.

Umi moved her hand slowly, near her holster but big boss anticipated her action. She sees him move towards her, in that instant she moved her hand even faster. She reached her gun, but she didn't remove it from her holster, instead she detached it and put her hand on the trigger and shot just in time. Big boss was late, but decided to give her a nice nap. He grab her from the arm and violently throw her at the wall near them.

Thanks to her actions, the whole outpost was in high alert and with her missing it made it worse. Big boss decided to take on the whole outpost, but minimize the number of casualties.

Umi wakes up a few minutes later still dazed by the throw earlier. Rubbing her head and shaking it to make sure her senses are back. A few minutes and she hears gunshots coming from inside the outpost, she immediately stands and breaks for the inside. What greeted her wasn't pretty at all, she sees the men who she call "comrades" in the floor dead with gunshot wounds to the head or leg bleeding out in the pavement.

The man whole she was earlier was cover in blood himself, looking like a real demon. Umi knew that he will not stop until the outpost was empty. She made a break to the barracks, headed towards her room, searched under the bed and takes out large crate. She forced the crate open to revel its content and sees a traditional Japanese katana. Umi grabs it immediately and prays to the gods to bring her victory. Once done, she stands up with her katana at hand ready to battle.


	4. Grand Hero Battle Big Boss epiloge

Chapter 4: Grand Hero Battle: Big Boss

 **Captain of Yakho Oboo** **Supply post's POV**

 _The man with one horn...also known as Big Boss. The legendary hero whom defeated the "Boss" in Tselinoyarsk, Russia. One who fights for righteousness and his comrades, hero of past, present and future. One who has been lost in time for nine years._

…

 _Now he stands before us all in this outpost...Yakho Oboo_ _Outpost. His presence is threatening, threatening enough_ _to deter a whole battalion away from. All of our_ _comrades have fallen to this men...shot dead or currently bleeding out. I'm one of those men he shot and left to bleed out, I don't know why he let me live, but..._

 _*sight* I feel tire...my eyelids_ _feel heavy...I'll just have a nap, maybe then I just wake up and think that it was just a nightmare._

"Captain!"

 _Who is that? Ah Umi...It seems he didn't get you yet..._

"Captain! Answer me, please!?"

 _She keeps calling out to me...I wish to be able to answer back, but...I'm to tire to answer back. The rest is up to you "Blue Flash"_

 **Umi's** **POV**

There he is, the demon who is festering this place. Bathe in the blood of his enemies.

I'm ready to take him on, ready to end this. I have my katana at hand, I will stain my blade in his blood.

I ready myself to lung at him with no firearm at hand but only my katana. I'll make sure he'll regret for messing with me and my comrades.

 **Thrid** **Person POV**

Umi dashed towards Big Boss in a fit of rage. Big boss notices her and dodges her with ease. She stops a few steps away from, he gins thinking she didn't get him. A few seconds he sees his shirt uniform cut, but not a single cut on his person. Umi turns to face him, raising her katana and towards him.

"Today you will fall...I'll make sure you don't get up at all," said Umi to big boss with her katana pointing towards him. Snake knew that immediately that she is skill with that blade and was going to be a problem. He has hear of the tale of people who has survive her blade, "she is fast as a demon," "Her eyes shine with blood lust as she locks on a target," "Those who she has true intention on killing are strike by her blade, beheaded and their heads poking decorating the gun they wield."

He readies his person for the worst, he knew that all those stories he has hear from his men and others around the world were true. None of them were exaggerations or lies, but witnesses of her legendary strength.

Umi readies her blade, ready to strike again and end this for good. Big boss on the defensive and ready to counter-strike her moves. She rushes towards him at blinding speed and snake is able to read where her strike is about to him, but as she was closing in she vanish in thin air. She was no longer there, like she has travers into another dimension. He stood there puzzle, but in a few minutes he feel a blade cut his back horizontally. Snake falls to the floor in pain, unharmed from the strike. He looks behind him and there she was, her blade at hand and in an attack stance.

Big Boss got up right away, he reaches to his back and pulls out a medium thin sheet of aluminum. That sheet was from his bulletproof jacket. Umi cut the vest with highly skilled precision, that the sheet of aluminum was useless. He knows that he was in a trouble if she hits him with one of those hits.

As the fight is currently going on the surviving soldiers, whom were hiding came out . They see the blue flash fighting the one horn demon, they began to see hope as they see Umi fighting him.

The two of them stare right into each other's eyes, both of them know that one of them is going to die. "Why have you target the soldier in this base as I shoot a warning shot," said Umi in a monotone voice. Snake knows she wanted to know why, but would the answer he is going to give to her the right one. "The soldiers her have raid villages in this region, taking civilians food, water and shelter. You do know that right, miss Blue Flash," answer snake in a calm matter.

She stares at him and says, " I know..." Snake sees an opening in her words and tries to break thought those words. "Then why side with them!?" She lowers her blade a little, but not completely. "There was a man, who said these words. " _We will fight for anyone. No matter their ideology, believes, and whys. We will fight for ourselves_ _only.""_

Big boss stand there in disbelieve. Those were the words that Kaz and his person said about MSF's line of work, those words have comeback to hunt him. Umi raises her katana once again, and she enters into high alert once again. Snake knows that there was no more words coming from her anymore. The interaction between each other made sure of that. He rips his cut uniform shirt, throws it to the side, reaches for his knife. Unsheathes the knife and stances in his legendary CQC form.

Once again, their battle is about to begin.


End file.
